This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Class IIa HDACs are preferentially expressed in muscles, where they function as a signal-dependent repressors of gene expression. To understand their role in metabolic tissues in Drosophila, we aimed to identify novel interaction proteins of HDAC4 in Drosophila.